Peabody Rune
Introduction "The Witch" Peabody Rune is the Archaeologist for The Jolly Pirates, having formerly worked for The Four Legged Pirates until Chris defeated Pan the Centaur and liberated her alongside her sister, Karen. She and Karen are the 10th and 11th members to join the crew. Personality Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Rune wields a magical spear known as Gungnir, said to have hailed from the Void Century. Rune displays an amazing talent for wielding the spear, capable of using it like a staff or a sword. However, while her skills are formidable enough to challenge strong opponents (such as Ohm, for example,) Rune isn't near the same level as Sakura or other master swordsmen. Hand to Hand Combat Since Gungnir can act as a pole as well as a sword, Rune is also an experienced hand to hand combatant, capable of fighting off powerful foes in her own right. While Rune relies heavily on her spear, she is still capable of smashing trees with a punch or kick as if they were glass, or can demolish boulders without any effort. Despite this strength, some of the other crew members still outclass her in strength (mostly Hanuman, Glory, Sakura, Spike, and Chris.) Physical Strength As described above, Rune's strength is super human, though it isn't anywhere close to what some of the other crewmates are capable of. Her strength is more similiar to Aphro's or Lawrence's. Agility Like her strength, Rune is faster and more agile than normal people, though it isn't at the same level of stronger characters (such as Rob Lucci or Luffy, for example.) Endurance Since Rune had to take care of her sister since she was a child, Rune's endurance is amazing, capable of allowing her to take as much punishment as she needs to. Rune's stamina is also commendable, allowing her to continue fighting if need be. Weapons The only weapon Rune seems to carry is her ancient, magic spear, Gungnir, said to have been made during the Void Century. The spear's supernatural properties seem to be tied into various magical arts, such as elemental manipulation, telekinesis, flight (allowing Rune and anyone with her to ride the spear like a witch's broom,) and other uses. It seems to have some level of sentience about it, since the spear doesn't work nor has it been found by anyone else until Rune discovered it, and it always seems to return to Rune after she throws it. Rune's research indicated that the spear's power seems to be tied in with the wielder's willpower and physical/mental strength, requiring a decent level of balance between the physical properties, the mental properties, and the spiritual properties of its wielder. Rune seems to be the only one so far that has the required strength to wield such a powerful weapon. Gungnir's strength seems to be beyond imagination, as well. When used to destroy tougher materials such as steel, or when used against massively powerful foes, the spear had never shown any indication of stress nor damage. Rune suggests that the spear may have been made by durable, but effective materials only found in the Void Century, or perhaps, only found on a select island, or both. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Rune has displayed the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki, though it has never been explained as to how she learned it. There is some evidence that she may have picked up the skill during her time with The Four Legged Pirates. Although she isn't a master of Kenbunshoku Haki, Rune has been known to use it well, and to use it effectively. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Like with Kenbunshoku Haki, Rune learned Busoshoku Haki sometime in her life, perhaps taught to her by one of The Four Legged Pirates. And like with Kenbunshoku Haki, Rune has proven herself to be able to wield Busoshoku Haki with a respectabe level of skill, despite the fact that she's not a master at it. Rune's ability to use Haki rivals Hanuman's, her fellow crewmate who was born with the innate ability to use Haki in the first place. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Rune's full name, "Peabody Rune," was inspired by two distinct things. Peabody is the name of a local museum where I live, that I visited many times as a child with my family, in order to look at the dinosaur fossils. Rune is based on the word for carvings on stones in the Nordic regions of the world (the same place where the Norse myths originated. One of which told of Odin, the king of the gods who wielded a magical spear with the same name, Gungnir. This coincidence was intentional.) *Rune has taken an interest in Chris ever since she met him, due to the fact that he carries the middle initial D., and is thus related to the Will of D. somehow. Though, there have been no signs of romantic feelings what-so-ever, some of her crewmates (excluding Chris) like to tease the two, saying that they're "secret lovers." Rune doesn't find the teasing to be amusing, but puts up with it. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Archaeologist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Haki Users Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Epithet